Shinnychan 1: The Beginning
by Hyper Kid
Summary: The chan is important. Three guesses why! Yes, I'm back with a story as bad as ever. Warnings: Language, situations, OOC and short chappies. I'm shooting for romance, but, as those who have seen me with a paintball gun know, my aim sux!
1. Shinny chan?

Shinny-Chan

HK: Hiya! Welcome back to another fic of inconsistency, humor, random boredom and Shinny torture! -  
Shinrei: Don't say that like it's a good thing.  
HK: Why ever not?  
Shinrei: It isn't!  
HK: 'Tever. Anyway, most of my fics be having reasons, but this idea just jumped out at me and won't leave me alone until I post it, so I have had no inspiration to write my other fics. It's my first POV, so expect crappiness and OOC. Chapters will be short like Hiei and hence uploaded in groups.  
Shinrei: This one's worse.  
HK: Only the sequel! - I do so love controversy.  
Sasuke: Yeah, that's why you have Hotaru-  
HK: -Keikoku-  
Sasuke: Whatever. You have "Keikoku" Make Shinrei-  
Shinrei: Shut up!  
HK: Indeed, no spoilers. It'll just upset them if I don't finish.  
Hiei: As usual.  
HK: I'll fic-tionize you, Lawn Gnome!  
Hiei: What could you do in a fic that's worse?  
HK: KuwabaraxYukina.  
Hiei: Don't you dare!  
HK: GenkaixHiei.  
Hiei: Don't even say it!  
HK: - I win! Cookies for all! Now, let the evil commence! Dramatic music  
Shinrei: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

The teenager sat before the glowing computer screen. This was an idea of such evil, such excellent hilarity, that she wanted it down. Footsteps passed the dark room. The girl paused, and leaned back enough to watch the person fade from sight. The coast was clear. No one else was up to stop this evil. Grinning, HK began to type, occasionally checking all was quiet.  
(Shinrei: That wasn't so bad.  
I'm not nearly there yet!)

(Shinny: So there's no going back now, huh? HK: No chance. You only get bubbles 'cause I pity you.)  
(Shinny: Sure you won't change your mind?)

Shinrei POV: 

I woke up that morning and stretched, as usual. Something felt…strange, heavier. Brushing it off as a byproduct of my rigorous training session the previous evening, I wandered into the bathroom to get washed up. I looked sleepily at the mirror and splashed some water on my face. That was about when I noticed. I stared wide-eyed at the mirror. And stared some more. I glanced down, and back up. I blinked to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Then I screamed! A slightly higher-pitched than usual scream, but still loud enough to wake the entire Mibu realm. No, I wasn't overreacting! It was completely justified! I had BREASTS, goddamit!


	2. No one knows yet

Another short installment! As I said, they group!

Hotaru POV: 

Someone was screaming. A lot. I wouldn't care, but it was interrupting my sleep. Rolling over, I tugged the pillow over my head. The screaming still hadn't stopped. Maybe I should go find out who was screaming. Then I could kill them and shut them up. And go back to sleep. Yeah. Drowsily pulling myself up, I staggered out of my room.

(Shinny: Doesn't this sound too smart for him? HK: 8looks at 'Taru8 Maybe. Hotaru: wha?)

There was a crowd around my brother's room. I shouldered my way through the servants, hangers-on and wannabes until I stood next to Yuan. He's my sensei, he does really hard lessons. He's a Taishiro too. I wonder why he's down here so early. Then I remembered why I was there, along with everyone else. The god-awful screaming. It sounded too squeaky to be Shinrei, even if he did have a girly voice.

(Shinny: What! HK: It's true.)

Taihaku was trying to open Shinrei's door, but he sleeps with it locked now. Ever since I put spiders in his pants. Raising my foot, I kicked the door down.


	3. In which it gets worse

Evil gets worse as we go along, so watch out!

Shinrei POV: 

There were knocks at my door. Confused voices and shouting. Probably because of my shrieks. Even I didn't know I could hold my breath that long! Having calmed down slightly, partially because of shock, I headed to open the door, barely thinking about what I was doing. Half-way there I stopped, realizing what I was doing. I couldn't let people see me like this! I would never live it down!

(HK: SO concerned with appearances. Shinny: What would you do? HK: Point.)

I was about to turn, run back into the bathroom and find some way to hide my…problem…when the door burst open. I froze like a deer in the headlights,

(Shinny: Headlights? HK: Shut up, it's a good metaphore!)

as what looked like the entire Mibu clan stared in at me. I saw Yuan, standing beside my stupid half-brother, who looked like he was the one who broke my door. I couldn't see Fubuki-sama yet, but there was Tokito and all the Goyousei! Taihaku cleared his throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
"Out! Everybody out!" He sheparded the non-important people away, leaving me with the rest of the Goyousei, Tokito and Yuan. I swear someone was laughing at me.

(HK: Ah, perception. Shinny: No, predictability.)

It was pretty quiet, with them just staring at me. I was really red then, too, given the object of their staring. Finally Chinmei broke the silence.  
"So…is this something new or what?"


	4. It gets much worse and 'Taru learns

Don't be upset, the next chapter's huge 'n' fun!

Hotaru POV:

I stared. Hey, I wasn't the only one! It was just weird. And I'm fairly sure Shinrei didn't used to be a girl. I would have noticed the time I stole his swim trunks. Or maybe I was wrong. People say I don't notice much, but I'm semi-certain I couldn't have missed those. They were huge! Nah. Probably weren't real. Just Shinrei doing… I don't know and I don't think I want too, but he is kind of strange.

(Shinrei: That's not nice! HK: Am I ever?)

Only one way to find out! So I did the obvious thing. I leaned over to my brother- or sister? - and poked them.


	5. Shinny's reaction and homaphrodites

Yes, it's almost tomorrow, but hey, it's on time! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, you guys are the best! Remember, cool people review, losers are scared of the button.

Shinrei POV:

I literally couldn't believe it! Keikoku, my half-brother, was poking my chest! I didn't even have time to think about. I screamed and slapped his hand away. Pretty hard too. Everyone was looking at me in shock.  
(HK: Again!)  
I was shocked too. No one, not even me, could believe that I, Mibu Shinrei, one of the elite Goyousei had actually slapped someone! Slapped! Like a little girl! Not even hit, slapped! Lets not even go near the screaming, even though it happens a lot. The stunned silence was broken, again, by Chinmei.  
"So this would be new."  
No duh genius! If it wasn't would I have screamed? Don't think so! Did I really just think that? I can't believe I just thought that. Great, my personality is being warped, just perfect! Someone's talking to me, aren't they? I think I fazed out…  
"Shinrei!"  
Yup, definitely.  
"What?"  
"Yuan has reached a decision."  
"Oh." How could I miss something like that? I must still be tired…  
"Shinrei."  
"Yes?" Brilliant, I sound like a guilty chibi!  
"We must know if you are now a woman, or merely a hermaphrodite." I raised an eyebrow.  
"Merely a hermaphrodite?"  
"Yes. If that is the case, you may continue as normal."  
"As you wish." I turned and headed to the bathroom. Hey, I'm not going to check that in front of them!


	6. Nope, he's a chick! In a dress

I was sorely tempted to make Shinny a homaphrodite, but it's more fun this way. Thank you to the wonderful reviewers who remind me to write and update, without you people I would forget!  
Shinrei: Heaven forbid.  
Indeed! Oh yeah, I forgot my disclaimer.

Disclaimer: HK: Who here thinks I am Kamijyo Akimine? crickets chirping HK: Good. And who here thinks I own SDK? crickets Exactly. If I did, Dr. White, Saishi and other annoying people would be beaten to a bloody pulp and Hotaru would travel with Kyo and get healed fast. Who else agrees with this?

Hotaru POV:

We watched him go. What else was there to do? Nothing interesting was happening. Well, my half-brother might be my half-sister, but who cares? His – or her – face hadn't changed, and wouldn't need to. He looked enough like a girl before.  
(HK:Sorry, it's true! See book 11)  
Just when I was getting interested in raiding Shinrei's closet with Chinmei, yet another scream erupted from the bathroom. That was getting annoying. I was just about to walk in there and gag him, but Chinmei held me back. He shook his head at me and grinned. So instead of tying Shinrei's mouth shut with his hair, I flopped down on the bed and waited. Shinrei eventually staggered in a daze. Probably from the screaming. Wonder why he did that? Taihaku cleared his throat. Most likely to ask why he was screaming.  
"Well? Which is it?" Told ya. Shinrei looked shocked beyond belief as he sagged onto the bed. Almost sat on me too. I noticed that his hips were even more visible than before. Hard not to spot when they barely miss your head. When he spoke, it was a barely audible whisper.  
"I'm a girl…" I wasn't exactly surprised. The others didn't look too amazed either. Yuan frowned before beginning to speak again. He'd a pretty smart guy, even if he's blind. Not like Akira.  
"Well then, our only path is clear. Shinrei, you must stop your training until further notice. Since you are now a woman, you must also dress yourself like one." I smirked and Chinmei smiled. Shinrei dressing as a girl was going to be something to see. He'd probably have to get the clothes from Saishi and Saisei too.


	7. Ah, the dress, so pink

Well, I don't think I added yesterday so you lucky people get 2 chappies. And Shinny here gets a dress! I may make him wear it.  
Shinrei: Don't I already?  
Only in the story!

Disclaimer: Which idiots still think I own SDK?  
Evil Lawyers: Not good enough! You shall be sued!  
HK: Not allowed to! 8is only 13-8  
EL: Then we will sue your family!  
HK: Curses, foiled again! 8swishes magical appearing cloak, disappears8  
EL: 8run off to steal the plot8

Shinrei POV:

I was sputtering in shock. Dressing as a woman was bad enough, but to give up my training? It was just too terrible. And where was I supposed to get woman's clothes? I would not ask Saishi and Saisei for help! Their clothes were far too revealing! I managed to get my point across without yelling too much. Tokito-san cleared his throat.  
"I have a yukata you could use…" We turned on him. Hey, this was Tokito. What was he doing with a dress? Taihaku was wondering the same thing, apparently.  
"If you don't mind my asking, why!" The others also looked at Tokito, interested. Tokito himself flushed and raised his cards to cover his face. He eventually sputtered out: "The cards don't know" and fled. Eventually he returned, back to normal and carrying a dress which he thrust at me. I stared at it. It was pink. Very pink. Bright, little girl pink. With lighter pink flowers. And a humungous pink bow. Altogether, too much pink. I stared up at the others, horrified, hoping they wouldn't make me wear this pink monstrosity. Chinmei didn't meet my gaze, but turned away, laughing incessantly. Keikoku just stared back, confused as usual. Taihaku frowned. Yuan raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Is there a problem?" I couldn't help it.  
"It's too pink! I can't be seen wearing this!" He scowled.  
"You can and you will. Change yourself or we will change you." I groaned, picked up the kimono again and headed into the bathroom, silently convinced someone somewhere was laughing at me.


	8. Upsa daisy! Shinny's mad

Aw, I actually have to write it now...  
Shinrei: That didn't take long.  
Bite me, dress boy.  
Shinrei: wearing dress Shut up.  
So my additions will be less frequent now, but don't forget, I'll add when I can so watch out for it!

Disclaimer: Name one reason I should own SDK. Seriously.

Hotaru POV:

So now Shinrei will wear a dress. It was really pink. Why did Tokito have a pink dress? I mean, he was strange, but not that strange. Or was he? I the guy was really weird about stuff like that. I ended up in his rooms once and he has a whole closet full of women's kimonos, all of them pink. I asked him why, but he just screamed and threw me out. Literally threw me too. He's really strong. The bathroom door was opening. I wonder who was in there. The someone came out and I stared. It was Shinrei, wearing a really femmy pink dress. Then I remembered the last few minutes before now. He – oh wait, she – looked really good in the dress. It was amazing! It might have looked better in blue, because of his hair. I was still a little unwilling to believe he was a girl though. Some part of me still wouldn't accept it. So I wanted proof. Absolutely undeniable proof. I knew what I had to do. I reached out, grabbed the end of the short skirt and flipped it up.


	9. Hey, lookie, it's a metatron!

Hewwo, thank you my awesome reviewers, you guys rock!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned SDK...Crap, nothing. Oh well.

Shinrei POV:

Someone screamed. I'm not really surprised. It sounded high-pitched, definitely female. It took me a while to notice it was me, as I whipped my skirt down and slapped him in the face. There was now a bright red handprint on his cheek.  
(HK: His throat's going to hurt from all this screaming. Shinrei: Shut up.)  
Keikoku backed away, a little stunned. I glared at him, and hence didn't notice Chinmei sneaking up behind me until he yelled into my ear.  
"So Shinrei, since you're not Fubuki-sama's student anymore, are you really going to be his koibito instead!" Everyone turned and stared at me. Chinmei was so loud! I felt my .face burning as though Keikoku had set it on fire.  
"Of course not!"  
Saishi and Saisei were giggling together in a corner, and they looked unconvinced. I don't know why everyone thinks things like that about me!  
(HK: I can! Shinrei: Shut up.)  
I was so sure someone was laughing at me then, and I don't mean just Saishi and Saisei. I looked up at the sky and murmured my thoughts aloud. Immediately a huge pillar of sushi formed on the ground before, and transformed into a coughing, gasping creature. When it stood I could see it was a boy, young like me, wearing strange clothes.  
(HK: aka jeans and a t shirt.)  
He looked up at me and smiled.  
"Oh, she is."  
"What?" I looked at him confused. Can you blame me? H just comes out of a pillar of SUSHI and speaks nonsense at me. He, however, looked unperturbed.  
"Laughing at you. She's laughing at you. Along with most of the people who actually read this." Apparently the boy was confirming my suspicions, but he was also speaking gibberish.  
(HK: Poor confused Shinny. Shinrei: Shut up. HK: Poor confused broken-record Shinny. Shinrei: Shut- wait, what? HK: Ha!)  
"What are you talking about?" Then I noticed the others were looking at me strangely. The boy sighed.  
"Look, my name's Vayon, Metatron and voice of the author HK, who controls what's happening here. I'm here to help ya and pass on news back to HK. The rest of them can't see me or hear me." I groaned.  
"So they think I'm nuts."  
"Basically." Unable to reply because I noticed they were staring at me, I rolled my eyes at him. It took me a while to convince them of my sanity again.  
(HK: Hasn't convinced me yet. Shinrei: Can you stop? HK: No.)


	10. KaBOOM! yeah, i was stuk

It's finally up! This has been molding in my comp for a whole week, waiting to be up! Sorry for the delay.  
Shinrei: I'm not.  
Grump. Anyway, soon we'll be moving on fast, I'm bored of filling in every gap, so if it gets a little spontainious, that's just me getting where I'm going. Which will eventually be 'TaruxShinrei for those who want to know and haven't guessed that yet.  
Shinrei: No turning back then?  
Not now!

Disclaimer: Who wants to own SDK? forest of hands Yeah, I kinda do too... to damn bad, I can't do squat about it! Ask Kamijyo, see if he'll be nice to you.

Hotaru POV:

She was talking to the air.  
(Shinrei: You're well and truly written into a corner. HK: That I am…Shinrei: You'll just have to stop. HK: No chance! My trusty motto, when in doubt, blow shit up!)  
When we finally agreed she wasn't crazy anymore, she leaned back against the wall, glaring occasionally at a patch of air near the bed. Suddenly the wall she was leaning on exploded and she was sent flying through the air, until she landed on top of me.  
(Shinrei: Blow shit up, huh. HK: Yeah! Shinrei: I hate you. HK: Hey, I'm tryin' it on for size! )  
I was pinned to the bed. You wouldn't believe how heavy Shinrei was as a girl. She barely weighed anything at all! But somehow, she was still smushing me uncomfortably, so I put my hands on the first thing I could reach and shoved her off.  
(HK: Three guesses what. Shinrei: Hentai! HK: It's more fun like this.)  
She fell to the ground and glared at me, clutching her chest defensively. She didn't actually scream this time, just hissed at me,  
"Hentai!" I was just surprised she hissed. Then he glared at the patch of air again and went to lean against the wall next to where it was. Then she said something none of us quite heard.  
(Shinrei: Having problems with the 'he-she'? HK: Oh yah. Keep thinking of you as a guy.)

Well ladies, gents and just plain people, whaddaya think? Oh yah, from now on I intend to have comments etc. down here too, so don't just zip past! And please, don't be scared of the review button. We garuantee it won't bite, or have cooties.


	11. Of sizes, swimming and white shirts

HK: Yeah, we kinda have quantity over quality here, but it's good! Ish... anyway, Shinny, disclaim me!  
Shinrei: Why?  
HK: So I'm not sued!  
Shinrei: Hmm...

Disclaimer: Shinrei: HK said she owned SDK! looks around at lack of lawyers Aww. pouts like little kid  
Sasuke: I don't think they believed you. HK: looms over Shinny I'm getiing you for that!

Shinrei POV:

Well, first Keikoku throws me by my chest, after that Vayon blew the wall up. I'm not sure how he did it, but I know he did and I hate him for it. I told him this and he frowned at me.  
"Hey, I'm not powerful enough to do that!" I glared, and whispered so the others didn't hear,  
"Then what did?" Vayon shrugged.  
"HK wrote herself into a corner. And when she does that things go boom." That sounded unlikely, even for an author.  
(HK: This is going too slowly… don't kill me for illogic.)  
"Let's go swimming!" Everyone looked at Saishi in shock for the extremely random suggestion, but she just smiled. "It just seems like a nice day for it." I looked out the window. It was indeed a nice day. The water would be perfect. Then something dawned on me.  
"What would I wear!" Snickers from over where Chinmei and Keikoku were sprawled on my bed told me they had thought of this already, and come up with a solution. One I wouldn't like. If they said "nothing", I would seriously hurt them. Chinmei opened his mouth to speak, but Taihaku quickly interrupted before Chinmei said something to make me murder him.  
" Use your old swim costume."  
(Shinrei: Swim costume. HK: Bite me, I need it for this. What fun I can have with swimming! Shinrei: I hate you.)  
I scowled at him.  
"What else? It won't exactly cover these!" I pointed at my chest angrily and he blushed a little.  
(Shinrei: Could be OOC. HK: I haven't read the part where he does much. It's not out yet.)  
Keikoku glanced over at me.  
"Wear a shirt too."  
I stared. Hey, it's not often Keikoku has a good idea.  
(Shinrei: Getting a bit far fetched. HK: Look, I need some modern stuff for this to work. Forgive?)  
So Saishi, Saisei and I ended up changing together in my room, while the others left to change elsewhere. Tokito had decided not to swim with us, as  
"The cards need checking". As we were redressing in our swimming costume, Saishi glanced over at me.  
"Wow, Shinrei, those are big!" I blushed. I mean, who wants a discussion about their sizes? Saishi, however, didn't seem to care.  
"I bet those are at least as big as mine!" It might be flattering if it was true, but I really didn't want to talk about this now. As, usual though, Saishi was oblivious.  
"We have to find out! Now!" That made me a little curious though.  
"How are we going to find that out?" Saishi giggled, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Try on my bra, dummy!" She held it out to me. This idea made me fell a little strange, as part of me was still thinking male, but I took it anyway. I couldn't figure out the strap though and in the end Saisei had to help me, which was really awkward. She didn't seem to mind though.  
(Shinrei: I thi- HK: Yesit'sverymodern,noI'mnotsure,don'tbothermeShinny! Shinrei:-…yah.)  
Eventually we figured it out and I flipped it up. It was very low, and very, very tight. I was almost bulging out the top of it and it was very uncomfortable. I glanced at Saishi, who was staring in shock.  
"Is it supposed to be this tight?" She gaped at me, incredulous, and I wondered if I did something wrong.  
"That size is exactly right for me, and you're about two sizes bigger! That's impossible!"  
(HK: Yeah, he breaks the rules a lot, our Shinny does! Shinrei: How could you. HK: Could have had them tiny. Better too big, loser. Shinrei: …true enough.)  
Eventually Saishi calmed down and we continued changing. That was when I noticed.  
"Oh my god, my hair is a mess! Didn't I ever brush it! How could I have gone around like this!" I was getting really worked up, my hair was horrible! I swear, there were animals in it! I was about to run from the room to get a brush, when Saishi and Saisei stopped me, pointing out that 1) I wasn't wearing anything except my shorts, and 2) hair is easier to brush when it's wet. So I agreed to wait until after we were done swimming and settled for just letting it out of it's ponytail. We headed to the lake to meet the boys, Saishi and Saisei whispering behind me. I'm not sure what they were talking about, but I think it was my shirt. I don't know why, it was just a plain white shirt.  
(HK: Women's white, of course.)

HK: Yo, just here to tell ya, the review button was recently tested for rabies, but since the tests came back positive we had it put down. This new one is younger and the tests are still at the lab. Cooties, however, have been eliminated. Treat this button like a puppy. Use it!


	12. CannonBALL!

Heya! Sorry about the long wait, I had a really bad time at school. End of the year, hot enough to fry eggs on the road, all day outside field trips, tests, you know the drill. But, I finally got this ready! I hope the next update is quicker, but...end of the year is evil.  
Shinrei: There won't be school for over a month soon.  
Yeah, I expect to have the amount of chappies skyrocket! And yes, I know 'Taru hates water, but I need it for this. You'll appreciate why.

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish I owned SDK...looks around Dammit...glares at Toothpaste fairy You said you would grant my every wish!  
Toothpaste Fairy: I said wishes, not miracles.  
Crud...Bob?  
Bob the Fishy God: Nothing doing here. Sorry.  
This sux.

Hotaru's POV:

I was standing just before the edge of the lake when the girls came into view. What do you expect, I hate water. Chinmei seemed to forget that, however, dragging me into the water before the girls actually arrived. I kept struggling and trying to get out when he told me he had a plan. It couldn't have been nice, or he wouldn't have dragged me into the middle of the lake to tell me. By now we could see all three girls and their bathing suits. Shinrei looked a little strange, wearing mottled blue swim trunks and a long white shirt, with his, wait, her, long extremely messy silver-blue hair loose and hanging down her back, extremely matted. It was the white shirt that was making Chinmei giggle as he whispered to me,  
"Hey, Keikoku, see that white shirt Shinny's wearing?" I looked over at him. I wasn't exactly blind.  
"Yeah." Chinmei stifled another giggle.  
"That's women's white. You know what that means?" I thought hard. How was I supposed to know about women's clothes?  
"No." Chinmei giggled again at this and whispered to me,  
"It means Shinrei's a baka and is going to be very embarrassed about 25 seconds after getting into the water." I wasn't quite sure why, but Chinmei didn't have time to tell me before Taihaku shouted at us.  
"You two lovebirds done whispering over there? Get your asses here!" He sounded a bit pissy, so we started moving back towards the others.  
Just as we arrived back, Shinrei took it into (his-her-whatever!) head to do a pencil dive into the lake. About halfway down he realised her shirt was too lose and was trying it's best to flip up. She squealed and pushed it back down, accidentally flipped over, landing in the water with a confused splash. Saishi and Saisei followed immediately, cannonball-ing into the lake. The splashes they made were huge! It looked like fun, so I climbed out and decided to try.  
(Shinrei: Doesn't Keikoku hate water? HK: Can it. Shinrei: Why? HK: That's it, you're in for it.)  
I jumped, and just as I was coming down I noticed Shinrei, directly beneath me. It was kinda too late to change direction, and she hadn't noticed yet. Oh well. I landed directly on top of her, sending us both under water.

Duh duh duh duh!  
Shinrei: I hate you.  
That's it, it just got worse. Prepare to meet, little girl Shinny! Only available at your local fic stop.


	13. Splash fest!

S,sorry for not adding more recently...i've just been a little...stressed...I HAVE TO READ BOOK 18! falls to knees and whacks ground  
Sasuke: She's been going crazy.  
Sorry about that...but it's in our house now..and I want to read it!pounding ground repeatedly  
Akira: So she's even more nuts than usual.  
Shinrei: You could be nicer. You're part of the reason she has to read it so bad.  
Akira: Why?  
Shinrei: She's been worried since the fight with Saisei in 17.  
Akira: Yeah right. I'm sure she doesn't care. We fight so much, she can't possibly care.  
pounded a large hole in the ground  
Sasuke: freaked out look That's solid concrete. Since when was she that strong!  
Yukimura: It's the pressure.  
Anyway... I probably still need a disclaimer...

Disclaimer: If I owned SKD I wouldn't be going nuts from not reading it!  
Shinrei: Okay...calm down...

Shinrei's POV:

The last thing I remembered was seeing Keikoku hurtling through the air towards me. Then I was lying on my back on the grass, with Keikoku performing the kiss of life on me! I have no clue where he learned that, but Vayon was laughing his ass off with a black box on his shoulder pointing at us.  
(HK: Video camera! Vayon: Live feed! Shinrei: I hate you two.)  
I tried to shove Keikoku off me, and he pulled back and glared at me, but without his usual look. It was different, somehow, slightly caring, but still upset.  
"You owe me. You owe me big time." I glared back. I had obviously been out of the water for some time; my clothes were even dry. Behind my brother, I could see the lake still very close. I smirked up at Keikoku.  
"Yes, I do." I grabbed his shoulders, still looming over me, and, using all my weight, I shoved both of us into the lake. I came up first, sputtering a little, but laughing. The others looked at me in shock for a second before joining in, except Vayon who was rolling on the ground. Didn't they think I could laugh? Just because I never did before… anyway, then Keikoku came up and glared at me.  
"You…" That was as far as he got before the others jumped in after us, and Saishi splashed water in both of our faces. We looked at each other and declared a silent truce, before springing at Saishi in an attempt for water-filled revenge. Saisei stepped in before we could dunk her, and shoved Keikoku into the water, face first. He came up, glaring, and launched himself at her. Meanwhile I was trying to sneak up on Saishi, when Chinmei jumped on my back, forcing me down. I turned myself over and dragged him under to, pushing him down almost to the bottom. Did he seriously think he could beat me here? Water was my element! I surfaced, launching my self into the air, coming down fist-first just in front of Saishi, drenching her. My brother and Saisei were having a splashing contest, oblivious to Taihaku's yells to stop. I heard him, but for once in my life, I didn't really care. Him and his rules could take a running jump I decided, and shoved my hands in front of me, sending a slash of water into his face, cutting him off mid-yell. He had a stunned look on his face and it was all Saishi and I could do not to laugh. Then she splashed water at me and the chase was on. Just as I was catching her, Chinmei gave a resounding shout to stop. I turned towards him, curious, and he leered at me.

giggling, back to normal Cliffhanger! I'm putting this off for as long as I can...so no little girl Shinny yet!Soz. N E way, I have the rabies tests from the new review button! And I announce...Negative! So pleeze use it.


	14. Awww! How nice Taru is

Yeah, here's where the romance kicks in. It's not that good, but we've got a way to go yet. And I wouldn't leave you without at least the prospect of a good laugh!  
Shinrei: You're evil.  
Maaybe!

Disclaimer: Me no own SDK.

Hotaru's POV:

I looked over to where Chinmei was, then noticed my sister a little way behind him, also looking at him. Then I noticed her shirt. I stared for a second, then blushed and looked away. She was my sister! I saw the others now following Chinmei's gaze towards her too. Both Taihaku and Chinmei were staring at her, though with different expressions on their faces. Saishi and Saisei were just giggling together. The sight of Chinmei smirking at her made me angry. How dare he look at my sister like that! There was something else too, but I'm not sure what. Shinrei looked down at herself, then shrieked. She slapped her hands over her chest, covering herself as best she could. I watched Chinmei swim over to her, and start harassing her, like he would any woman at a brothel. That made me even angrier and I swam after him and pushed him away, placing myself between them and Shinrei. She moved close behind me, using my body to block herself from sight. The feel of her so close to me made it hard to breath. It was a little strange, but what wasn't today? I had seen the usually uptight Shinrei splashing and laughing, playing around, which I would never have thought possible. That and he got turned into a woman. What was happening? Oh yeah. Chinmei was looking slightly surprised at me, then he smirked again. I moved slightly, to a more defensive stance, ready to protect my sister, but Chinmei just started laughing. Saishi and Saisei were too, almost falling over from it. But what did I care? I turned to my sister, and helped her back to her room. She kept very close to me, all the way there. We had almost made it, when we turned the corner and ran straight into Fubuki.

Heh heh heh...next chappie's for you, Zachura!


	15. Fubuki!

Been a long time...Sorry! -; So, we have two chappies today, to make up. I don't intend to have such long waits, but last few weeks of school are a pain in the ass. Sorry again!

Disclaimer: Hmmm...#looking at song from Pinnochio# When you wish upon a star, eh? Alright #shuts eyes, frowns# #opens eyes# Well? Aw, crap, nothing. Feh. No rights to SDK.

Shinrei's POV:

He just looked at us for a while. Fubuki, I mean. He seemed slightly shocked. Oh, I wonder why? Then he snapped out of it and haughtily asked us,  
"What is going on here?" Keikoku looked a little surprised then said, in his usual monotone,  
"We were swimming." Just from that I knew that if I let my brother go on with the talking, there would be trouble. Well, worse trouble, anyway. I stepped forward, noticed my shirt was still see-through, and stepped behind my brother again, rather quickly. My face was burning. I waited for a second until I was vaguely back to normal, then poked my head around his shoulder and kept talking from there.  
"Uh, since we had nothing better to do, and it seemed like a nice day, we went swimming, and we kinda-"  
"-I know Shinrei. I saw." I paled slightly.  
"Oh, ah…"  
"Which is why I want to see you in my rooms in 10 minutes." He walked away, and Hotaru steered us into my room.

Yeah, this chappy was short, but a pain! Hope you like!


	16. What now?

So, whaddaya think? The story's getting harder to make it work, so if you see another random story from me up here soon, don't be surprised. But please read. You might like it.

Disclaimer: Hmm, lemmie see, what haven't we done yet? I know, we'll phone a friend! #picks up phone, ringing noise is heard#  
Akira: #over the phone.# I must kill Kyo! Huh? Wha? What's this thing on my ear?  
HK: Akira, you have been selected for 'phone a friend' I am calling to ask you a question.  
Akira: I'm not your friend. Hey, lay off a sec, I'll kill you in a minute Nobunaga, I'm talking!  
HK: Just answer the question. Do I own SKD?  
Akira: I hope not! Just a minute, Kyo!  
HK: Thank you. Having fun over there?  
Akira: If you call it that. Can I go now?  
HK: Yeah, sure, thanks!  
Akira: Welcome. Here I come Nobunaga!

Hotaru's POV:

I sat on the bed while Shinrei was scrambling around changing in the bathroom. Something about the way Fubuki looked at her made me uneasy. I suppose it's natural to be worried for her, and want to protect her. She was my sister. Funnily enough, when she was my brother, I didn't give a damn what happened to her. I guess sisters are different then, huh?  
(HK: Nope. At least, not my sister. We fight like Shinny and Taru loads. Shinrei: We're not fighting now. HK: Well, when they're both guys. Except we don't try and kill each other. #Glare at Shinny# Shinrei: New picky thing. Are you trying to tell me something? HK: Yes. Be nice to your brother. No killing. Oops, we wandered!)  
I was getting really worried about her. Who knew what Fubuki wanted? She had to be warned, at least.  
"I don't think you should go." She stuck her head out the door and looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Why not? He's…he used to be my sensei. I have to do what he says!"  
"You shouldn't go."  
"Why not?"  
"He was looking at you funny."  
"What?"  
"Like Chinmei was."  
"And?"  
"Remember what happened with Chinmei."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because."  
"And why did you watch him?"  
"…"  
"And why did you drag me close to you all the way here?"  
"You did that." She pretended she didn't hear me. Or maybe she really didn't. Whatever.  
"And why do you keep babying me?"  
"…"  
"And why are you acting so paranoid?"  
"…"  
"And why do you act like I'm made of glass?"  
"…" Glass? A glass Shinrei would be dumb. He'd break himself.  
"And why won't you leave me alone?"  
"…"  
"And why are you being so protective?"  
"…" I was basically not listening, when Shinrei starts ranting like this, it's the only way to make him stop.  
"And why are you staring at me like you want all my clothes to fall off?"  
"…WHAT!" I snapped my head up, staring at him, wait, her, instead of her feet. Then I saw her smirk.  
"I knew you weren't listening really. Now, IF you don't mind, I'm going to see Fubuki-sama." She swept out of the room, still smirking triumphantly. I was left feeling very confused. What was that all about? And what was that funny feeling I felt when she went past me, her loose, still messy hair brushing my face? And why hadn't she brushed her hair?

Well, we're having a poll as to the fate of Shinny and Fubuki. Vote SOS (Save Our Shinny) to have hotaru to the rescue, orSHS (Save HimSelf) 'cause, sorry, no FubukixShinny pairings allowed.


	17. Help!

Sorry for the delay! was being bitchy and not letting me upload all week! And Sorry if I didn't reply to your review, but I had a really wierd week.  
Shinrei: School sux.  
Oh yah. So, pleez don't be mad, and give me your ideas, they may be used!

Disclaimer: One of these again? Hmmm...in true Millionaire style, we shall now do 50-50! Question: Do I own SDK?  
Answers: 1) No. 2) Yes. 3)Maybe or 4), John Travolta. 50-50 leaves us with, 1) No, or 2) John Travolta! Now contestants, which do you think it is?

Shinrei's POV:

I walked out past my brother, and headed toward my ex-sensei's room. It was always satisfying to confuse my brother. But he had been acting a bit overprotective lately. Which was strange, even for him. But, who cared. Fubuki-sama needed to see me, and even though I was unsure why, I hoped it wasn't bad. Who needs that in the morning? I hadn't had the time to brush my hair, but I was in a hurry, so I hoped Fubuki-sama would understand. I was wearing another one of the kimonos Tokito had apparently put in my room while we were swimming. It was pale blue, with little golden flowers around the edges. As I approached Fubuki's door, I turned to see Hishigi coming out of the room. He looked at me, curious. He obviously didn't recognize me. He paused in front of me, apparently thinking. Coming to some kind of conclusion, he said,  
"Oh, so we've got new blood in the Mibu clan. Nice." He smiled approvingly at me, then gestured me into Fubuki's room. On the way past, he pinched my butt! Giving a screech of anger, I spun around, but he was already off down the hall. Blushing furiously, I instead headed into Fubuki's room, fully prepared to have a word with him about keeping the other members of the Four Elders in line. Fubuki was sitting in a chair behind his desk. As I entered, he rose to greet me. Before I could begin my rant about Hishigi, he said something that made me stop entirely.  
"Take your clothes off, Shinrei." I stared, unable to comprehend the command.  
"What!" He looked at me like I was an idiot. A deaf idiot.  
"I need to give you a check up. To make sure you are in full health, like I did when you first wanted to become my student, or after battles." All this was true, but it made me uneasy. There was something in his eyes, just like Keikoku said. It looked…hungry. I didn't feel comfortable with this idea at all. Saishi and Saisei hadn't done this before for a reason, and for that same reason I didn't want Fubuki doing it now. If Fubuki REALLY wanted this check-up, he could ask Saishi and Saisei to do it and report. But I got the feeling that wasn't what he wanted. I started backing towards the door, then as he approached me, turned and ran. In a moment he had me pinned against the wall, his head uncomfortably close to mine, so I could feel his ragged breathing. One of his hands started to move to my kimono, and I slapped him away as hard as I could. His head jerked, then turned back to me. The cheek I had slapped now had a red handprint on it. Fubuki leered at me. He moved forward again and I screamed as loud as I could, fighting back as much as possible when pinned to a wall. Suddenly the door broke down and Keikoku ran in. He shoved Fubuki away from me, and I passed out.  
(Shinny: That's random HK: I needed an end.)

Hope ya liked it! Next chappy will basically be the same event, from 'Taru's POV! We get to see exactly what he thinks. And don't forget to answer the disclaimer, whoever gets it right first wins a treat of their choice! From a cameo, to borrowing Shinny, to a moment of character torture, your choice who and what! If ya don't want any of these...put in a suggestion!


	18. Homicidal urges?

Yay! Two chappys in one week! -  
Shinrei: #sweatdrops because it's Sunday evening# Only just. And this one's short.  
Like Hiei and Sasuke! But that's okay!

Disclaimer: Continuing our Millionaire theme, we'll poll the audiance! The question: Do I own SDK? The answers: 1) no 2) yes, 3)maybe or 4) John Travolta. Now we poll the audiance, please press the button on your remote. #watches SDK gang try to figure out the remotes, sweatdrops# And now we have the results of the poll! 1) 76! 2)23! 3)1! AND 4)0! Those are the results of the poll, what is your answer?

Hotaru's POV:

I followed him out of the room and down the halls. I was careful that no one saw me. I don't need people thinking I was stalking my sister. When I saw what Hishigi did to her, I was so angry! I wanted to burn him in the fires of hell! Then I wondered why the hell I was getting so worked up over my sister. I'd never felt anything like this before, for any reason. Stowing my random homicidal urges away for later, I snuck after my sister to the door of Fubuki's room. I heard some muffled voices, then Shinrei screaming. That was good enough for me. I broke the door down and ran into the room. I saw what Fubuki was doing to her and was enraged again. I shoved him away as hard as I could. Shinrei collapsed onto me, unconscious and I shifted her so she was leaning against my shoulder. If I had my katana, Fubuki would have been a greasy puddle on the ground for what he had tried to do to my imouto-chan! Wait a minute…since when did I refer to Shinrei as  
–chan? Whatever. Fubuki was still going to die. But first I had to get Shinrei out of here. I picked her up gently, trying not to disturb her. I carried her as carefully as possible into my room, which was closer than hers, and set her on my bed. I sat on the ceiling above it and watched to make sure she was going to be okay.  
(Shinrei: The ceiling above the bed. HK: What's wrong with that? Hotaru: #from ceiling above them# Wha?)


	19. The ceiling? will we make 20?

Hello ladies, gentlemen and random people of all ages! Just like to make the point that in this, book 17_ never happened. _That means Shinrei has never been in love before and hence confused as hell.

Disclaimer: Uh,...today we'll...spin the wheel!#spins#  
Wheel:#lands on "big random flashcards#  
HK: Uh...okay! Do I own SDK? #holds up biiiiiiig flashcard that falls back and smushes her# Uh..help?

Shinrei's POV:

I opened my eyes, and stared in shock. I think I had a right to! Keikoku, my half-brother, was hanging above me, unsupported, from the ceiling. Unable to comprehend how he did it, I asked him.  
"Keikoku, what in the hells are you doing on the ceiling! Shouldn't you fall off!" As soon as I had said the word off, he plummeted down, and smacked into the bed and me on it. He pulled himself up, and frowned at me slightly, though to be honest it looked more like a pout. Keikoku pouting? I had never seen that before. When he next spoke, even his voice was pouty.  
"You know, that only happens if you talk about it!"  
"How was I supposed to know!" He blinked for a second.  
"Good point…" Nice to know my brother was still an idiot. I guess some things never change.  
(Shinrei: Written into another corner? HK: That or no inspiration. Shinrei: Great. HK: Yup!)  
As I lay back, trying to remember the exact circumstances that led to me being in my brother's bed, the patch of ceiling Keikoku had been sitting on earlier exploded, and ceiling fragments fell right at me, apparently intent on squashing me flat! I closed my eyes and braced myself, unable to will my body to move. When I was still alive a moment later, I reopened my eyes, to find myself pressed against my brothers body, his arms cradling me as he glared at the debris. I found myself noticing exactly how tightly his arms held me, how muscular he really was, and how safe I felt when he held me like that. Then I attempted to jerk myself back to my senses as he looked down at me and shrugged.  
"That never happened before." Then he actually looked at me for a second, and paused, a strange look in his eye. I had never seen anything like it, and the look made me feel strange. Then he looked away, and let me go. I might have imagined it, but there could have been the faintest suggestion of a blush on his cheeks. He stood and extended a hand to help me up. I grasped it, and found myself again wondering at his strength, as though I hadn't been at least as strong as him only a day? Two? A week? How long had it been like this? Distracted by this thought and him letting go of my hand once I was on his feet, I looked up at him, and noticed he was taller than me now, by almost a head! We used to be about the same height, so I put it down to my new feminine status and tried to force my question out around another strange feeling as he looked at me, concerned this time.  
"So….uh…how long was I out?"  
"About a day."  
"And you hung on the ceiling that long?" He looked surprised by this.  
"Easily." I fell silent, contemplating this new knowledge about my brother. He could hang on ceilings?

Okay people, please try to find it in your hearts to review this rather wierd and random story. Uh, Kaeru-san, please promise not to kill me later? And thankz to Zachura, Flaylda, DAR, Kaeru-sanand Crimson 2006 who have been with us since the beginning! Everyone who joined since then or stopped reviewing, I'm either gald to have ya or miss your in put. But thank you all, I wouldn't write without you! Look at my other fics for confirmation. :(


	20. 20? the big stuff starts here

Hey! Now I have my insanity back from a restful week, expect one update a day,unless the net's broken again. These updates will occur after 2 pm, my time. They're basically going to be around the same time every day, so check when ya can. Glad to have your support! Thanx to u, we made 20! We'll keep it up!

Disclaimer: This time, since no one helped me with the cards #glares offstage# my lovely assistant Akira-chan will be helping me today! #drags Akira in, in pink ballet tutu#  
Akira:#glaring at tutu, HK, and everyone looking/laughing at him# You are going to hell when you die.  
HK: I don't care! #hand behind head# That's were all the hot guys from manga, anime, and everywhere in general go!  
Akira:... She'd better not own SDK. Or I will kill myself.  
HK: Aww, don't be so depressing! But I don't. :-(

Hotaru's POV:

I don't know why he was so surprised about the ceiling thing. It's easy. I led him back to his room and when we got there Saishi and Saisei were waiting. They giggled when they saw me, but I don't know why.  
"We're here to help Shinrei."  
"Oh." I had no idea what they wanted, but nor did Shinrei apparently so it was okay. As she followed them into the bathroom I heard a shriek. Again. Shinrei's voice, high-pitched with anxiety, followed a second later.  
"Oh my god, my hair! How can it be so messy! How could I have lived like this!" Not exactly expected. I glanced around the door to find my sister halfway through a freak-out, tugging at her hair in the mirror. A while later Saishi and Saisei had calmed her down, and were wetting her hair, which, in theory, made it easier to brush. When I was little, it always hurt more when they brushed it wet. Shinrei isn't the only reason I hate water. After a few minutes of painful tugging, it became clear that my impression was right. Saishi and Saisei expressed disbelief, but eventually handed me the thick brush they had been trying to drag through my sister's hair as she knelt on the floor in front of her bed. I moved to the recently vacated spot behind her and put my legs up on either side of her so I wasn't ridiculously cramped, and, trying very hard not to notice how close her body was to mine, how her hair shone, the gentle rhythm of her breathing and how it moved…parts…of her, I started brushing. There was a trick to it, Anna had taught me as a chibi, you have to move gently, but firmly. It took me a little while to get the hang of it, as the hair seemed to be trying to eat the brush and my hand along with it. Eventually I got into the rhythm and, relieved, Shinrei relaxed against my leg, seeming soothed by the motion of the brush. I just tried to hide my immediate and unexplained reaction, without tugging too much on her hair.

Okay peeps, just want to remind ya that I love your reviews, any suggestions will probably be added, unless they don't fit with the story, are an alternate ending, or make too much sense. This is not real life people, insanity is required. With that in mind, please review!


	21. Just a little something

Two chappies in a day... well, this one's short so it's one and a half. Just htought you might want to see a look into Shinny's head before we move on.

Disclaimer: Same as last time.

Shinrei's POV:

The feel of the brush, running through my hair, felt so good, much better than when Saishi and Saisei had been yanking it around. I never knew my brother had so many talents…. I bit the rest of that thought, wondering what else he was good at, off before it got any more encouragement. I felt a slight blush rising in my cheeks. No way I wanted to find out that! And no way Keikoku would let me either… I bit that thought off too. What is wrong with me today?


	22. Shinny's not the only dirty one

Yes, it's another short one. Sorry, but it gets hard to make these thoughtful ones long. I have no idea how I'm getting to the next event...randomness will follow. Oh! And for the casts lack of help during the giant flashcards, They get to do disclaimers for me! I think you noticed Akira's role in chap 20? All going to have something like that! Make yoiur choice Known! In your review put which SDK bishi you want to see, a suitably humiliating outfit and any lines you want them to say! When I use your choice, if you want I can put your name next to it, so everyone knows! All characters will eventually be used, and they can pop up more than once if ya like! Come to the evil side, it's FUN!

Disclaimer (courtesy of my sis): Shinrei: #in pink bikini# I should have known.  
HK: The perfect example! Now Shinny, disclaimer!  
Shinrei: What if I don't?  
HK: Then you go again, and again, and other stuff.  
Shinrei: Fine. We do not own SDK, for which I am eternally greatful.

Hotaru's POV:

When I had finished, her hair spread like silk over my legs. I waited for her to move, then realised that she was asleep, leaning against my legs. Almost in response to my thought, she slipped back, landing with her head leaning against my crotch. I stiffened, hoping against hope that my…reaction… wasn't going to wake her. That would be really awkward. When she remained ignorant, I tried to find a way to move her without waking her. It wasn't exactly easy. As I tried to lift her all these suggestions came through my head. I stopped straight away, my self-preservation telling me that if I went ahead with any of those ideas, there would probably be a lot of trouble. Enough to make however fun it would be unimportant. And I don't think Shinrei's flexible enough for that last one.

Don't forget your ideas!


	23. Sneaky Shinny

Sorry this is a little late, there was "traffic". Stupid ff dot net and its' random blocks. NEway, this disclaimer is courtesy of Zachura-san! Thank you for your ideas. #bows# Remember, if you submit a request it will be used. No matter what.

Disclaimer: #Fubuki, in small camo clothes appears# I hate you both!  
HK: Just do the disclaimer and leave.  
Fubuki: Fortunatly for the sanity of existance, neither HK NOR Zachura own SDK or me. They have merely kidnapped us.

Shinrei's POV:

I remembered falling asleep against my brother's leg. I also remembered waking up when my head slipped back and hit something. I almost blushed, but managed to regain control before my brother noticed I was awake. I'll call you a liar if you ever repeat this, but it was kinda comforting knowing that was how he felt, and I really wanted to just stay like that all day.  
(HK: Sneeeeeeeaky Shinny!)  
Because I wanted to be there all day, as soon as he started moving me I twisted a little, and was pleased when he stopped almost straight away. I didn't know what he was thinking, but his reaction gave me a hint. I only hoped his thoughts involved me.  
(HK: sneaky horny Shinny)  
I didn't want him to try moving again, so snuggled closer just to make sure he didn't. Feeling daring, I turned my head slightly so my cheek was pressed against it.

It's going to be hard to get back on track after this. Expect explosions. And randomness.


	24. What now

Helloo, my random friends, this is a little late, but that's okay! Or is it... NEway, I would like to introduce you to my new ally for random shtuff, Super Sharpie! His original purpose was to draw permanent smiley faces on all evil, but since I turned evil and dragged him along, now he helps me with body tattooes! Not personally, but for other people when they fall asleep... like Shinny!  
Shinny: I'll never fall asleep again.  
And, do you know anyone who says that the only thing hotter than hot guys kissing is them kissing you? Those people had better not mind gays, or bis.

Disclaimer: #large panda wearing lingerie walks in, head pops off to reveal Hotaru# SDK does not belong to HK, but I belong to Kaeru-san. Why am I doing this?

Hotaru's POV:

I shifted slightly, veery uncomfortable at this new development. Then again, she looked so cute, innocent and peaceful; I didn't want to try moving her. I never thought I would say this about Shinrei, but she was actually kawaii.  
Then the door burst open and Saishi and Saisei, who had randomly vanished, re-entered. They looked down at Shinrei, then back at me and giggled to each other for a bit before speaking.  
"Uh, Shinrei?" I looked down at the silvery waterfall in my lap. Because it wasn't moving, I poked it, forgetting for a while about where she was, the problems she was causing and every other random thought in my head. Shinrei's head moved slightly, so I poked her again. She didn't look like she was going to move, so I grabbed her hand, which rested on my thigh. I paused for a moment, noticing something. She always wore gloves. She even had some on now. I pointed this out to Saishi and Saisei, who agreed it was strange. I was so curious as to why Shinrei felt it so necessary to choke her hands in the contraptions of evil, that I pulled off the glove. I touched the naked hand, then tried not to think of the hand as naked, given who it was attached to. The hand was really soft though, like a furry kitten. So I stroked it.

I just figured that out too, with the aid of my wonderous sister.  
Katrina: Whoot! .  
So... #hunts Shinny down, steals his glove and kidnaps his hand# #pets it# Soft! hee hee: D Who wants to pet it?


	25. there's a lot of this, isn't there

--starting broadcast--

GET OFF THE ROADS AND OUT OF CANADA! ALERT ALERT EVACUATE ALL OF NORTH AMERICA! a DEADLY WEAPON HAS BEEN SET LOSE! MY SISTER IS DRIVING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

--end broadcast--

Now that you have all been warned, sorry I can't every day like my original plan. Someone up there hates me, and delays me every other day. It's annoying, but unavoidable, so I'm just going to add as often as possible. Your ideas are apreciated, and worked in as far as possible.

Disclaimer: #Kyoshiro appears in night dress# Why! What did I do to deserve this!  
HK: Just shut up and do your job! #mallet#  
Kyoshiro: Eep! HK doesn't own SDK! Kamijyo-sama, help meeeeee!

Shinrei's POV:

The weirdest thing happened. Keikoku was stroking my hand. Okay, I think I can deal with that. But the conversation with Saishi and Saisei about gloves was just…weird. I decided to make a big show of waking up, so he wouldn't suspect something. A devious idea occurred to me. It also sounded fun, so I thought I would go ahead with it. Moving gently, I slowly raised my arms and stretched, twisting my body as slowly and provocatively as I could.  
(HK: Sneaky horny devious Shinny)  
When I was satisfied with the result, I opened my eyes to look at the two in front of me.  
"What?" I think I sounded like someone who just woke up, or close enough. I should have convinced them. What they said next shocked me out of all pretence of sleep.  
"Fubuki's looking for you." I paled slightly, as the memory of what had happened last time he saw me banged around my brain. I didn't want to go through that again. Saishi and Saisei looked down at me sympathetically, then smirked.  
"As you're obviously busy, we can stall him for a while." It took me a second to realise what they were talking about, then I blushed. I was still sitting between Keikoku's legs. I stood up fairly fast after that.

Well? Like it? Hate it? Got ideas? Have pudding? Review and tell me!


	26. out the window!

Hewwo! Sorry this is late, the evil traffic of DOOM is out to get me.

Disclaimer: #Shinrei walks in giant Tuna costume# Damn you Crimson!  
HK: I think it's funny. Disclaim! Now!  
Shinrei: No!  
Hotaru: #appears in cat outfit, like in Zachura's revenge ficcy, tries to eat Shinny# Here fishy fishy fishy…  
Shinrei: No! Get away! HK doesn't own SDK! #runs#

Hotaru's POV:

I hated the feeling when she squirmed like that! It was almost too much to bear, and all I could do to keep from bedding her then and there. As it was I could feel my pants getting slightly damp. When she stood, I followed after her and almost ran into the bathroom. Now I have a serious problem. Not just the one in my pants, but Fubuki looking for my Shinny! I don't know why I was calling him Shinny; some little voice was suggesting it. After I finally managed to calm it down, I returned to the room halfway through Shinny's freak out. She was squealing to be kept away from Fubuki, to find a way to stop him. I came up with an idea, but didn't want to bother trying to explain it to Shinrei, so I did the simple thing, and start of my plan. I pushed him out the window.


	27. Splat, bang ouch!

Disclaimer: I still don't own SDK #yawns#  
Shinrei: This is short.  
So sue me. I'm tired. More bishi torture will happen next time.

Shinrei's POV:  
Okay, today had been weird enough, but now my half-brother threw me out the window! I landed on my hands and knees in the dirt, and paused to catch my breath. Apparently I shouldn't have, as a moment later Keikoku came through the window and landed on top of me. I was smushed to the ground, the some-how comforting weight of my brother bearing down on me. I enjoyed the moment, but that didn't stop me from turning and shouting at him.  
"What the hell are you doing? Are you insane!" He just looked at me stupidly and stood. I pulled myself to my feet.  
"We're going to see the Crimson King." I have no idea what in hell possessed my brother to think he could just randomly walk in to the Crimson King's throne room, but it seemed worth a shot. Then I wondered what in hell I was thinking too.


	28. where does 'Taru go? we know

Sorry this is so late, I had a brief stint of non-SDK fandom, and more to the point, a trip to Algonquin. I also got many disturbing dreams on the subject, one with a Sasuke-style Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: Uh…darn. Heck, I'll just do something random. Maki!  
Maki: (dude Sasuke fries in book 13, utterly deserved it) #enters, wearing tiny pink ballet costume, feathery tiara, shiny pink high heels, with his hair dyed pink# Why do I have to wear this! I am a god!  
Yes, yes, go god at someone else. If I say you do my disclaimer, you do. Now.  
Maki: I am a god!  
Attitude issues. #Sledgehammer of DOOM#  
Maki: Eeep! She doesn't own SDK!  
Sank yuu.

Hotaru's POV:  
I got off my sister very quickly. I have my reasons for that. It would really suck if Shinrei knew about my recent…problems. I had to keep telling myself, she's my sister! But it still took me a while to remember exactly why I had pushed her out the window.  
"We're going to see the Crimson King."  
(Shinrei: You almost put Krimzon, didn't you. HK: Maaaybe? Shinrei: If you're going to torment me, at least focus! No more Jak 2 for you. HK: #pouts#)  
I grabbed Shinrei's arm and began meandering in the first direction I thought of. I don't know why, but whenever I do that I end up in the Crimson King's throne room. If Shinny knew a more direct way there, we could take it, but the way he just followed me said she didn't. Maybe I really am the only Goyousei member who knows the way, as Tokito always shouts. I don't know why he screams at me every time we meet there though. At least I knew where I was going…sort of.


	29. sorry it took so long

Ho, shpum. Back to randomness. I can actually add this now, sorry for taking so long.  
Shinrei: No you aren't.  
Am so. I get back on, finally, and what do I get? Traffic. NEFei, here is a disclaimer for your amusement.

Disclaimer: Who to be evil at next…The Crimson King!  
Shinrei: Nooooooo!  
Crimson King: Hello! (dressed like Sakura from Naruto, complete with pink hair) (sings country love songs)  
Hope you enjoy the singing, and the OOC, but we have something to finish. Disclaim!  
CK: Sure! She doesn't own SDK! Or Avril Lavigne!

Shinrei's POV:  
I followed Keikoku as he led the way away from the window. I stopped following when I realised that he was just wandering around in circles.  
"Do you really know where the Crimson King's throne room is?" He looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Of course I do."  
"Then why don't we go there?"  
"This is how I usually get there." I couldn't think of anything to say to that, so, as much as I hate not knowing what I'm doing, I followed his lead. At least if we got lost, we would be away from Fubuki. And I could blame everything on my brother. Or Fubuki.


	30. We got to 30!

Two in the same hour, 'cuz I didn't get to add for ages. Hope you haven't forgotten…

Disclaimer: I don't own SDK. Which is good, because I can't draw. I don't own Shinny and 'Taru. Which is bad. I do own Vayon, who hasn't appeared for a while. And the idea of Shinny as a girl.

Hotaru's POV:

It was hard for me to lose the focus I needed to get to the right place. See, I figure if I always get there when I'm just wandering, if I just wander, I'll get there. But the presence of my sister, so close I could almost smell her, kept pushing my mind to odd places. Happy places. Where it couldn't be, if I was losing focus! Shinrei needed me, but there wasn't a shit-lot I could do about it unless she backed off a little! Shutting my eyes didn't help, unless the several crashes with the wall were a good thing. Unless of course that meant I had to go through the wall…deciding I might as well, I summoned several balls of fire and walked through the wall. And was chased out again by a screaming, dripping wet, half naked Tokito.

(Everything bad always happens to Tokito. Read my first fic for proof.)


	31. short 'n' silly

Short and silly Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Do I own SDK now? Not bloody likely!

Shinrei's POV:

After escaping from the furious Tokito once, we continued to wander on. I stuck close to Keikoku, as I didn't want to get lost or spotted by Fubuki. Several times we had to hide in a room to avoid him. He was sneaking around, calling my name, and it was kind of creepy. Each time we sheltered in a room, however, Tokito chased us out, in various stages of annoyance. Once, however, we were removed by Hishigi, who insisted Keikoku should leave, but invited me to stay, with a creepy look in his eyes as he watched me. Keikoku dragged me out that time. Eventually, I was beginning to wonder if we were getting anywhere, when Keikoku stopped in front of a large door. I actually banged into him, he stopped so suddenly.


	32. nearly done!

Wow! Sorry for the huge break, but now I can finish the whole thing, and I have the sequel done too! Check it out!

Disclaimer: Fubuki (in ballet skirt) Why am I here?  
HK: Just say the line on the card.  
Fubuki: (squints) Disclaimer: Fubuki:...  
HK: Did I say I hate you today?  
Fubuki: Twice.  
HK: Just say I don't own SDK.  
Fubuki: I certainly hope you don't!  
HK: Close enough.  
Hotaru: (cartwheels past in a panda costume, juggling salmon)

Shinrei's POV:

I couldn't believe my ears. Was I the only one who heard the innuendo from the Crimson King himself! It was slightly reassuring to know for sure that I was allowed, but I was still kinda unsure on the subject of Keikoku. Even if I did want him in the pants. I did so not think that! How could I think that! Even though he does look gorgeous, and muscular, and strong, and sexy, and hot… wait a minute! What's wrong with me! A complete lack of Keikoku? Why am I thinking like this?! And what the hell is going on with my breasts?!

Well, that was short... but we're nearly done!


	33. really nearly done

Every day is the worst frog ever!  
Shinrei: Simple Plan?  
Only kinda... my plans can be very complicated.  
Shinrei: (sighs)

Disclaimer: Yuan: Damage caused by food or food related products is not our fault so don't say it is or we'll sic our lawyers on you!  
HK: Thanks, but I want a disclaimer, not legal testimony.  
Yuan: It works for both! (victory sign)

Hotaru's POV:

I took Shinrei back to his… her… whatever… anyway, Shinrei's rooms. As soon as I shut the door, she sat down on the bed, looking up at me with huge, puppy-dog eyes.

"Keikoku… I'm huuuuuungry." I looked down at her, and noticed a strange look in her eyes. I could only think of one thing to say, trying to stop myself from physically reacting to her face, and voice.

"Don't eat me." Shinrei pouted for a second, then pounced, bearing me to the ground, and suddenly her face was only a few inches away from mine.

"But I waaaaaant to." I frowned slightly, struggling to sit up, and remove the feeling of her entire body stuck to mine like glue… or Saisei's sauce, that stuff's sticky and nasty… but this wasn't nasty… but I didn't want her to know that. So, I almost managed to get sat up, but then Shinrei grabbed my shoulders, pulling me on top of her… him… her… whatever. I blushed, and tried to pull back.

"Sorry." She wrapped her arms around me, trying to pull me closer.

"I don't mind." Finally I managed to break free of her, and she sat up and burst into tears. Feeling kinda awkward, I moved over to her. She looked up at me, tears still in the corners of her beautiful eyes.

"You don't love me!" Shifting uncomfortably to hide the bulge that showed how much I did love her(6.5 inches, in case you're interested – Katrina), I reached down to touch her hair.

"I do love you, Shinrei…" Her eyes widened, and she leapt at me again, forcing me down to the bed. Suddenly, the door opened and Saishi and Saisei looked in. Instantly, Shinrei's head turned, and she snarled like a rabid ferret.

"Mine!" They left again much quicker than they had arrived. After that, things are pretty blurry, but I do remember it was fun.

Blah. Review. Tell me you love it. Threaten me with axe murder. Eat live frogs and juggle tuna. I really don't care at this point, because it's nearly done! Leave a message at the sound of the frog.

FROG!


	34. OMFG, we're done!

(singing) It's the end of the world as we know it!  
Shinrei: Or just the fic. Which is a great thing!  
(singing) It's the end of the fic as we know it!  
Shinrei: You're hopeless. But I'm finally free!  
Hoards of Evil People: No! Boo! More Shinny torture!  
Speaking of... we were wondering if you would like... a trip to Hawaii... yes, Hawaii...  
Shinrei: Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something from me?  
Hiding something? Me? Just sign here... You know, I hear they have some lovely errections , I mean erruptions! Honest! We're talking about volcanoes here, not Hotarus... honest! And then maybe you can also take the trip to Germany and stay in this delightful little town we know, lovely place...  
Shinrei: What's the name of the town?  
...Fucking.

Disclaimer: Hotaru: Uh... I like frogs and I like fish pies... I will turn and eat out your eyes!  
HK: Farbulous, but we're not a cat food commercial.  
Hotaru: Wha? (Elvis costume)  
HK: How the hell did you do that?  
Hotaru: What? (flying around myyyystically in a Link outfit)

Shinrei's POV:

I woke up the next morning, and looked over and saw Keikoku lying next to me. I felt a momentary happy glow, then noticed something. My breasts were gone! I glanced under the sheets. Great. Just perfect. I was male again. And naked, in bed, next to my also naked brother. Fuck.

Well, the disclaimer and blurb were both longer than that, but, we start with a short Shinny, we end with a short Shinny. Hey, the sequel's being added tomorrow, it practically wrote itself, especially after I let it out of it's cage... Well, anyway, review, flame, whatever, and we'll see you next time on Dragon Ball Z!  
Saiyans: HYAAH! (battle poses)  
Or not!


	35. a little extra something

Heya! I wanted Shinnychan to reach 35 chapters, so now we're doing this!  
Shinrei: AKA torture me some more.  
And do an ad for the sequel whilst we are at it!  
Hotaru: Why am I here?  
Who cares? Now then, in our next Shinny-ish adventure, we're going from the POV's of Fubuki and Yuan… and that's not as bad as it sounds! We've got some dirty thoughts, and two of the Four Elders secretly battling against each other without noticing! Yes, a larger part is left to your imagination, because otherwise I would go on a tirade, but it's fun! And we'll be seeing a little in-joke for everyone who's read What Goes Around Comes Around, my first fic!  
Shinrei: (reads fics) You know, I really hate you.  
Hey, it was her idea!  
Shinrei: I still hate you.  
Meanie.


End file.
